


Fifteen Year Plan

by neonnight89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonnight89/pseuds/neonnight89
Summary: Stiles has a new locker neighbor...and he's in love.  Again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so this is my first attempt at a Sterek fic...it was just a blurb and I decided to give it a try! I'm honestly not sure if there will be a continuation to this, but there's potential so maybe? Can't promise anything. Anywho, hope you guys like it and let me know what you think!

Stiles was running (translation: flailing) down the hallway, narrowly missing taking out a few of his fellow students as he barreled toward his locker. Everyone was starting toward their morning classes as the first bell had rung. He was already counting down exactly how many minutes he had before the final bell rang and he should be in class. 

He loved Roscoe, truly and with all of his soul, but he really needed to have a talk with his baby about not stalling out on the way to school.

There was an impressive slide over the last few feet to his locker (he may or may not have been able to catch himself from actually slamming into the metal door) and then he was jerking it open, tossing his bag in as he rummaged for his books. He barely registered the sound of footsteps approaching as he mumbled under his breath. Where _was_ that textbook? He dropped to his knees to search better. The clock was running out...

“Uh...hey.”

He blinked at the shy voice before turning to look up at the most beautiful boy he’d ever laid eyes on. Dark hair, broad shoulders, eyes that...what color were they even? Did he mention that it was the most beautiful boy he’d ever laid eyes on? Stiles felt that was important.

And Stiles was kneeling in front of him, mouth gaping open. He should say something. “Neighbor?”

The other boys eyebrows (equally as impressive as the rest of him) lowered, “What?”

Stiles scrambled to his feet, swinging a bit on his locker door as he tried for a friendly smile. He peered around at the normally forgotten locker next to his. “You’re...uh, you’re my new locker neighbor, huh?” When the other boy gave a slight nod, Stiles beamed, not believing his luck, “Wow, that’s awesome! D’you know that that locker has been empty since...what?...sophomore year? The kid, Jeremy I think his name was, moved out and they just never put anyone else there.” He frowned, rubbing his jaw with his free hand, “I always sort of worried it was because of me, but...couldn’t be, right? I mean, we don’t have a lot of new kids, so it makes sense that the locker stayed empty this long...maybe?” 

Silence met him and he focused back on the other kid. Who was staring at him, eyebrows lowered in what appeared to be confusion. Or murder. Stiles couldn’t be sure…

Clearing his throat, he stuck his hand out, “So, I’m Stiles.”

The other boy’s lips twitched and Stiles was willing to pay _very good money_ to see the kid actually smile. 

“Derek,” was the final response as he reached out and shook Stiles’ hand. His hands were warm and firm and strong and Stiles was probably having very inappropriate thought processes about his new locker neighbor’s hands and he should let go now because the eyebrows were yelling at him again. 

Releasing the handshake, Stiles shot Derek (good name, nice name) a smile and was about to ask him questions (because that’s how you become friends with beautiful new kids, right?), but at that moment the bell rang. There was was general flailing as Stiles swore, dove into his locker, grabbed his notebook and a random textbook before slamming his locker shut and running. Pausing mid-sprint, he staggered and whipped around, “I’ll...uh, see you around, then! Derek!” Then he waved and ran like his life depended on it. Because Harris was gonna kill him.

  


\---

  


Five minutes and a lecture later, Stiles slid into his seat next to Scott. He tried really hard to pay attention after making such a fiasco by launching himself into the room, but he couldn’t stop thinking about his new locker buddy. Derek. He wondered why he was starting two months into the school year? Was the ridiculous attractiveness just genetics? Did the rest of his family look like him?

Was there a chance he was into skinny nerds with an impressive arsenal of sarcasm and useless trivia?

Because Stiles was _so_ on board if there was a chance of that.

Harris had his back turned and was writing on the board when Stiles managed to catch Scott’s eye. Leaning towards each other, Stiles sighed, “I think I’m in love.”

The confused look that his best friend gave him was adorable, “I know.”

With a frown, Stiles glanced around and leaned closer, “You _know?_ ” Did Scott already meet Derek and have some sort of premonition about the inevitable wedding? 

“Uh, yeah?” Scott rolled his eyes, “Lydia?”

Stiles leaned back, blinking at his best friend. He glanced at the redheaded goddess sitting across the classroom. He hadn’t even spared a thought for her yet today. No daydream about the 10 year plan...which just seemed to keep getting extensions even though (or maybe _because_ ) they’d actually made big strides on being friends. Good friends, actually. 

He frowned again, “Okay. Well, yeah okay. But no.”

“No?” Confusion again.

“I have a new locker neighbor and I am now in love with two people.” He sighed, “How is this my life?”

Scott shook his head and started to ask something when Harris yelled at them, effectively ending any further conversation. Stiles ignored the curious looks his friend kept shooting him because now he had to come up with a new ten year plan. Maybe he would be positive and make it a ten month plan? No. With the level of attractive adorableness that was Derek, it would be ten years. He could almost guarantee it.

Problem...he knew nothing about the kid besides his name, he was hot like the sun, had adorable eyebrows, and the location of his locker.

And that Stiles wanted to marry him.

Maybe he’d make it a fifteen year plan...one shouldn’t rush perfection, right?


End file.
